AT: War of Life and Death
by mastercns
Summary: There is a war coming, it will start on the day of Ante Divaso and will engulf the entire Multiverse with 1 victor emerging, life or death. However there is a group, the Bardos, who represent the stage between life and death and only they can stop the war. It is up to Finn and the gang to find them and stop the war from destroying the multiverse before it is too late. Finn x Marcy.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I have rebooted my profile and come back into Fanfiction with Adventure Time, if you want the specific details then look at my profile summary it is there. Anyway this was an idea that I detailed in my Future Possible Stories, so people who want to know more have a look. Anyway this is going to be a large project and the only story I will work on for a while. It's going to have 3 story arcs each being approximately 20 chapters long making this story a predetermined 60+ chapters long. This story if Finnceline and also I suck at romance, this is my first attempt so please bear with me and hopefully I will get better as the story progresses. I do not own Adventure Time though I do own any OC's made for this story, also there are some influences from Ooobservers Citadel of Truth and I recommend any to go read that story as it is an epic AT fanfiction.**

Finn was running for his life, why might you ask, well it all goes back to this morning. You see this morning was Finns' birthday, his 18th birthday to be exact. This was a big deal because he and Marceline have been together now for the past year, after Finns breakup with Flame Princess the year before, with no problems at all. Today though he was going to propose to her and finally settle down, stop adventures for a bit and have a family.

Now he wasn't running from Jake, actually he was cool with the relationship and supported Finns decision. It wasn't Hudson, as he seemed happy that Marceline was finally with someone stating that he has been waiting 500 years for grandchildren. So again back to the original question, why is Finn running for his life? Well it turns out Flame Princess wasn't completely fixed with her elemental matrix and was now trying to burn Finn alive for not seeing her in ages.

"You said we were done!" Finn shouted as he dodged a fireball that would've killed him.

"I thought you would come back to me, not go out with that, with that, that unholy thing!" Flame Princess shouted in her giant fire form.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?" Finn shouted as he turned around to face FP as she stopped, completely surprised.

"Finn that what she is, she's a vampire Marceline would never be right for you and your hero heart," FP tried to explain as she reverted back to her normal form.

"No you are mistaken here, Marceline isn't unholy she's just a radical dame who likes to play games," Finn said using his old expression of describing Marceline, "She loves adventuring and is able to kick ass as well, in my eyes she is perfect."

"She's corrupted you Finn, and I must purify you," FP said as she made a blue fire sword and charged Finn.

"You've gone insane FP," Finn said as he summoned his grass blade, he had long ago cleared the curse on it with help from Magic Man who owed him a favour for saving him.

Just before both elemental swords could clash though a red axe with guitar strings going along it was placed in the middle stopping both swords. Both combatants turned to the newcomer only to see Marceline standing there, scowling at FP.

"Jeez girl, I also heard you say that you guys were over forever so what do you care about who Finn goes out with anymore?" Marcy asked as she still looked at FP.

"Even so you're just not right for a righteous person like Finn," FP accused whilst pointing at Marcy.

"And so your solution is to kill him and rid Ooo of its greatest hero?" Asked Marcy still sounding annoyed and one could detect slight hints of sarcasm.

FP just looked shocked, looked between the two, hung her head in defeat and flew off back towards the Fire Kingdom in sadness. Finn just turned to Marceline as she turned to him and kissed him, not a passionate one but not a quick one either long enough to get feelings across.

"So what brings you here hero?" Marcy asked with a smirk as she stood there one hand holding the axe bass and the other on her hip as she actually stood for once.

"Well I wanted to ask you a question Marcy," Finn said as his palms became sweaty signifying he was nervous, as he started to get on one knee Marcy just raised a hand to stop him and spoke up.

"Yes," she said and he could see the happiness in her eyes, though he was confused.

"How did you know what I was asking?" Finn asked. His answer came when Marceline showed him her other hand and he saw the black ruby ring that he bought Marceline and his eyes widened in shock.

"You dropped the box as you charged towards Flame Princess and I picked it up, figured out what it was for and made my decision," Marcy said with a bright smile, "you suck at hiding things weenie."

Finn just smiled as he held up his right hand and showed the silver ring that had a sapphire in it which was the partner ring to the obsidian ring with the ruby in it that Marcy was wearing.

As they were walking back to Finns' tree house, Jake had moved out permanently when Finn turned 17 giving him the house to himself, they were stopped by a voice behind them. "Well isn't this touching, a newly engaged couple walking together, well one floating and the other walking but you know what I mean," said a child's voice behind them.

Instantly Marcy and Finn turned on the spot to look behind them not liking the idea of being stalked after just becoming engaged. What they saw was a kid that looked to be no older than 10 looking up at them. He wore a silver hooded jacket that was undone with the hood down and a teal blue shirt underneath. On his legs he wore white combat pants and a pair of steel capped combat boots. He had light blue hair and his eyes were ice blue, he had skin with a bluish tint to it that was very pale.

"Um kid, why were you following us?" Marcy asked, unsure how to react to the kid in front of them.

"Hmm, oh sorry zoned out there are, I am Le-Azi," the kid now identified as Le-Azi said, "as to why I was following it's just that there is a strong force of life energy coming from underneath that house there, might just be my imagination but I'll leave you two alone for now and go investigate later see ya!" Le-Azi started seriously but at the end became joyful and ran off towards the Ice Kingdom.

Finn and Marcy chuckled as the kid ran away and then turned around and continued their walk to the house, however Finn couldn't help but be curious about what Le-Azi had said and decided to check out the house when they got there.

When they walked in instead of going to the living room Finn started walking to the armoury confusing Marcy as she looked at him with a weird look, one eyebrow raised, "Finn where are you going, are you actually considering what that kid said."

"It doesn't hurt to look now does it?" Finn said from the other room. Marceline just sighed dramatically and floated after him. Inside the armoury there were allsorts of weapons and artifacts that Finn and Jake had collected over their numerous years of adventuring. Finn walked up to a locked trapdoor and stood their looking at it whilst Marceline floated over and looked over Finns' shoulder.

"What's that?" Marcy asked. Finn just shrugged.

"It's always been here just never opened it as me and Jake assumed it was locked for a reason and left it, now I'm curious," Said Finn as he went and got a sledgehammer, "Stand back Marcy," Finn said as he swung the hammer and Marcy got out of the way. The hammer destroying the lock and the door flung open to reveal a staircase down into what looked like a chamber.

A smile made its way onto Finns' face as he saw it and Marcy saw that look and sighed, "You want to look down there don't you?"

"Heck yeah but first lets call Jake and PB they could help us down there and I know Jake will want to see this," Finn said as he made his way to the phone, excited for the prospect of a new adventure in 2 years. Oh how he didn't know that going down there would be the start of his most life threatening adventure yet since his adventure to take on the Lich.


	2. The start of war

Finn went to call PB and Jake to help with the exploration of the recently found chamber in the tree house. Marcy just floated to the couch sat down and started playing Guardians of Sunshine on BMO. Finn first decided to call his brother Jake, he would be in the Candy Kingdom buying groceries at the moment come to think of it so PB might be with him.

"Hey Jake, it's me Finn, she said yes, thank you, is PB with you? She is great could you come over ASAP I opened that cellar that we closed and there is this whole dungeon down there thought we could all go down there like old times, you'll be here in a minute ok see you then," Finn had a very long conversation with Jake, he did want all the info of course it was in his nature to be in the know but it did get annoying after a while, part of the reason he was sort of ok with it when Jake finally left the treehouse for good.

Finn walked to the couch and sat down next to Marcy who had just died to Sleepy Sam, "Up, Down, Left, Left, Right, Right, Down, Spin, Down, Up, Left, Right, Left, Down, Spin, Up, Down, Jump," Finn deadpanned and Marcy just paused to look at him with confusion.

"Say what?" She asked.

"That's the combo move that is required to beat Sleepy Sam, can't win without it," Finn said.

Marcy just mouthed oh and got back to the game. Finn just watched his fiancée for a while until he heard the door knock. "I'll get it."

Finn opened the door to see Jake and PB standing there, Finn checked the watch on his hand. "Bro you took two minutes you're usually right on time?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah but PB wouldn't stop screaming and demanding to put her down for a safer form of transportation," Jake said with annoyance in his voice, PB looked about ready to argue but she was too full of adrenaline to do anything at the moment.

"Well then come on in, we'll enter the dungeon as soon as the last person arrives," Finn explained as they all walked into the living room to see Marcy floating looking confused.

"Who's the last person Finn?" Marcy asked.

"Well this was supposed to be a surprise for you for during the wedding but this dungeon presented the perfect opportunity to call the person in to help us," Finn said.

"I swear if it is my dad Finn I will…" Marcy started but was cut off by a gasp from PB and Jake, the smirking face of Finn and a very recognisable voice behind her singing.

"This magic keeps me alive but it's driving me crazy and I need save you," sang the voice.

"But who's going to save me?" Marceline finished as she turned with tears in her eyes to see Simon standing there in all his former glory, albeit with blue skin and white hair though this was cut into the same style it was when Simon found Marceline.

"Simon how are you here, how did this happen…" Marcy started as she hugged him to death however she was cut off as Simon hugged her back and her talking became inaudible amongst her crying.

"It's all Finn's doing, he managed to find a way to destroy the crown without me dying from old age," Simon said whilst Marcy got control of herself and turned to her future husband and asked the question everyone wanted to ask, even you reader I know you want to know.

"A simple wish from Prismo can do wonders you know," Finn said which made Jake gasp.

"But you already made a wish with Prismo therefore he broke the rules didn't he?" Jake asked.

"That would be true if I had any memory of the wish I made and if it was myself making the wish," Finn said.

"What do you mean you had to make the wish right?" PB asked having been made aware of Prismo and the existence of the other gods after their run in with Prismo.

"Yes but the wish was Marcy's not mine I just voiced it," Finn explained, "because this was to be a surprise I made the wish but told Prismo it was Marcy's wish, he checked her soul and it was therefore he said he could do it just this once as a favour for all the stuff that I went through as a result of my wish."

The others looked at Finn in shock before he was tackled by a black blur that was travelling at high speeds. It impacted with Finn and he flew back landing on his back with an extremely emotional Marcy on top of him kissing him. When Marcy finished she looked at her future husband with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Thanks weenie," She whispered to him and Finn just nodded and Marcy got off him.

Finn waved his hand for all to follow him and they walked to the cellar door and could see BMO there with actually quite a dark serious look on his pixilated face making the others confused.

"BMO what's wrong?" Jake asked and BMO just looked at them.

"So you finally opened this?" BMO asked, deadly serious which was strange hearing from the usually care free and happy computer.

"Yeah…" Finn said not sure where BMO was going with this.

"So the time has come already masters huh," BMO said to seemingly no one.

"Huh?" Was the collective intelligent response from the gang of heroes.

BMO just walked down and the others shrugged and followed the robot down.

As they went down they came across a rather spacious chamber made of rock with moss growing all over it and a moat of water around the circular room. The centre had what appeared to be a door that could be opened in the floor and there were runes along the perimeter of the circle. To finish the chamber there were crystals everywhere producing the light of the room.

BMO was standing at the bottom of the stairs where there was a gateway made of stone, he then turned around and addressed the group.

"Only one may free Master Zengel Rakk from his prison so pick now," he said and the others all backed away from Finn who stepped forward through the arch.

As soon as he stepped through the runes glowed green and a voice entered the head of the legendary hero of Ooo.

_You wish to free the Bardos of Life, Zengel Rakk, do you? Then there are two requirements that must be met and these are. 1: That it is or close to the day of Ante Divaso and 2: That you, Finn the Human, are able to pass the trial of Life successfully._

The voice ended and then the runes glowed again and several trees grew and then consolidated into a humanoid form only to reveal, younger Finn, which confused the others but Finn instantly knew what was happening and decided that now was a time to tell the others.

The younger Finn was him when he was about 15, just after the death of Susan Strong the only other human apart from him. What happened was the Lich came back after being banished by Finn and assaulted Ooo. The allied kingdoms won but at a cost. Muscle Princess, Susan Strong and most of the LSM (Lumpy Space Militia) died.

This had a great mental effect on Finn and he kept everything hidden and it seems in this trial it will be revealed to his friends.

"Say future me," younger Finn started with a dead hollow voice with no emotion which made everyone wince as they remembered when Finn had been like this before Marcy brought him out of his funk, "did you ever attempt what we planned?"

"What's he talking about Finn?" Marcy asked, dreading to know the answer.

"No little dude, we never went through with our plan for suicide," Finn said.

This made everyone gasp, Marcy and Jake both looked horrified for obvious reasons. "Will you ever try again?" Younger Finn asked.

"No, because now I have something to live my life for until I die," Finn stated holding up his ringed hand which made younger Finn nod with a serene smile on his face.

"That's good, because whilst everyone must face the maker at some point if you ever take your own life Zengel will stop you on your path and make you spend the afterlife as a ghost who cannot communicate with anyone." Younger Finn said and he then dissipated into leaves and sticks and a low rumbling could be heard as the door in the centre opened and a platform raised up with a person standing on it, smirking.

The man was wearing a circular wooden hat which had a green orb on the top and green highlights in it. Around his neck was a necklace of large green orbs much like the one on the top of his hat. He wore robes that came down to cover his wrists and partially cover his hands. Finally on his back were two massive shields with green orbs in the centre and they looked to be of Mayan design. The shields had a flat side and a side that looked like a jigsaw puzzle that could be put together in order to create one shield, also at the top of the jigsaw section was a serpents head. (**A/N: The shields are Cabrakan's from SMITE, will link a picture on profile, also the clothing is all Monk and Shaman set pieces from WoW so I shall link the pictures of the sets as well.**)

The man was also built like a tank with muscle everywhere and he looked like a walking juggernaut, with a kind, gentle though rough face with eyes that had the look of a war veteran in them. Also his eyes were green.

"BMO my old friend why did you see it fit to find someone to awaken me now?" Zengel asked.

"It is close to that day and they found the Life Chamber," BMO stated jerking his thumb back to point at the group.

"Damn, hoped this day would never come but we all knew it would when you sealed us just after the mushroom war," Zengel said with BMO nodding in agreement, "So you young man were the one to awaken me?"

"Yes sir, the names Finn, the last human alive," Finn said the last part sadly.

"Well not anymore as I am human, immortal but human, and one of the six Bardos," Zengel said and before any more questions could be asked the group heard footsteps and looked up the stairs to see none other than Le-Azi standing there with a frown on his child face.

"So they found you, and managed to free you, god damn it and here I was hoping to seal this place of forever so that I and the others could get a head start on this planet," He said in his serious and dark tone of voice that just didn't belong to a child like him.

BMO had his eyes wide and Zengel was glaring so hard at Le-Azi that if looks could kill then even Zarakae (future character) would be dead now, and that's saying something.

"It's still half a year before you arrive with the others how did you escape the bindings!" Zengel shouted.

"Even I don't know but what does it matter, I'm here now and Divatoe my opposite is nowhere to be seen meaning I can gain a foothold early in the coming war," Le-Azi said with an insane smile that the Ice King used to use.

"Wait who's this kid to you guys?" Jake asked the question everyone wanted to.

"Le-Azi, the ancient preserver, first of the Lords of Life and master of the element of Ice!" Zengel shouted and then all hell broke loose…

**A/N: Alright sorry for the long wait but here are the two main reasons. School happened and there are exams coming soon so this will most likely be the last chapter before the summer holidays. Also my USB that had many chapters typed up on it got corrupted recently and I now have to retype up almost this entire, 20 or so, chapter arc so yeah there's that. Once summer holidays starts again I will be uploading a lot hopefully so that I can get as much of this Fic done before school starts again. Also planning for this story to be about three arcs long, featuring 2 Lords one of death and one of life every arc and each arc will be 20 chapters give or take a few. So this entire story will be somewhere in the 60 chapter range.**

**Mastercns out.**


End file.
